Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Heidrek)
|master= Mūtsuro |jspirit= ヘードレック・ホファンドソン |alignment= Chaotic Mad |phantasm= A |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= C |mana= C |luck= E |cskill1= Mad Enhancement |cskill1value= A |skill1= Berserk |skill1value= A |skill2= Warmongering |skill2value= B |skill3= Aggression of the Violent One |skill3value= B |skill4= Mental Pollution |skill4value= C |np1= Tyrfing |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B+}}|affiliation = Mūtsuro's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'2"|weight = 197 lbs|birthp = Sweden|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Blue|armament = Sword|likes = His family|dislikes = His family|talent = Ruining people's lives|enemy = His father Höfund|imagecol = Dark red|Bloodline = |Brother=Angantyr Höfundsson |Relatives= (Great Grandfather) Gudmund (Grandfather) }}}}Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is the Berserker-class Servant of Mūtsuro who appears in Fate/Reverse. He is a non-playable Servant and is one of the antagonists in the Fate/Reverse story. He eventually becomes a powerful Revenant known as the Chaos Viking '(カオス・バイキング, ''Kaosu Baikingu). Profile Identity Berserker's True Name is 'Heidrek Höfundsson '(ヘードレック・ホファンドソン, Hēdorekku Hofandoson, Norse: ᚺᛖᛁᛞᚱᛖᚲ ᚺᛟᚠᚢᚾᛞᛊᛟᚾ), a viking figure who appears in the Hervarar Saga and is the son of the legendary female viking [[Saber (Fate/Reverse - Hervor)|'''Hervor]] and the king Höfund, his brother was [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angantyr#Angantyr_H.C3.B6fundsson Angantyr Höfundsson], whom became Berserker's first victim as the possessor of the cursed sword Tyrfing. Berserker was reputed to have been a violent and evil warrior who was merciless to his enemies and became the king of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reidgotaland Reidgotaland] by sheer brutal force. He is known as the Viking of Devastation (荒廃のバイキング, Kōhai no Baikingu). Even as a child, Berserker was known to be as ill-natured and violent as his mother was in her youth, so his parents sent him to the Geatish king Gizur, who was known to have been wise and tolerant in his teachings, but even the teachings of the wise king was not enough to mellow down Berserker's awful attitude. After Berserker caused manslaughter at his parent's banquet (an event that he was not invited to), his father Höfund decided to banish him from his kingdom, something that Berserker's mother Hervor tried to convince Höfund to reconsider. Before he departed, Hervor secretly gave Berserker her sword Tyrfing while Höfund gave his son advice before his journey, Berserker's father warned him: "Never help a man who has betrayed his master. Never give peace to a man who has murdered his friend. Don't allow your wife to visit her family frequently, even though she insists on doing so. Never tell your loved one about your secret thoughts. If you're in a hurry, never ride your best horse. Never punish the son of a better man. Never break a promise about peace. Never have many thralls in your company." '' But because of how much he hated his father, Berserker would defy all of Höfund's warnings. As Berserker began his journey, his brother Angantyr wanted to accompany him for awhile, which Berserker didn't mind, as Angantyr was the only person he was closest to more than anyone. When Berserker revealed Tyrfing to his brother, Angantyr asked Berserker to show him what the blade looked like, Berserker complied and unsheathed the sword. The curse of Tyrfing came into full effect and forced Berserker to slay his own brother in cold blood, this would be known as the second of the '''Three Evil Deeds' caused by Tyrfing's curse. Hervor found out what had happened and spent the rest of her remaining days in endless depression, feeling fully responsible for Angantyr's death because she gave Tyrfing to Berserker. Berserker himself was horrified at what he had done to his beloved brother. The murder of Angantyr would be the start of Berserker going down a very dark path where he would gain one of the biggest reputations of infamy in Northern Europe. Still hating his father, Berserker bought the freedoms of a warrior who betrayed his own master and a warrior who killed his own friend. Berserker entered into the service of [[Harald|'Harald']], the Gothic King of Reidgotaland, Harald would give Berserker his daughter [[Helga|'Helga']] as his wife after Berserker brought down rebellious Earls that betrayed Harald. Berserker's allegiance to Harald didn't last long though, as he soon betrayed and killed Harald and the king's son Halfdan in a coup d'etat. With his army, Berserker subjugated the entire Gothic Kingdom of Reidgotaland in devastating fashion, with Berserker soon making himself the King of the Goths. His wife Helga would commit suicide after she learned what her husband did to her family and their kingdom. Berserker decided to attack and massacre the neighboring Huns lead by King Humli and during this attack, Berserker would come across the Hun king's daughter [[Sifka|'Sifka']] whom Berserker would capture and brutally rape, this would result in her baring a son for Berserker, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hl%C3%B6d Hlöd]. Berserker would continue to defy his father's advice as he continued his violent ways, but in the end refusing to take Höfund's warnings eventually lead to his downfall. Disobeying the final warning, "never have many thralls in your company", Berserker went on a voyage across the Carpathian Mountains with eight mounted slaves accompanying him. During the night as Berserker slept, the slaves decided to betray their king and one of them took Tyrfing and used it to kill Berserker. With his death, the third and last of the Three Evil Deeds was done and the magical sword Tyrfing was finally cursed no more. Berserker was survived by three children, his two sons, one being Hlöd and the other [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angantyr Angantyr Heidreksson] (named after his brother), and one daughter, Hervor (whom he named after his mother). Angantyr would be the new King of the Goths and track down the slaves that murdered his father and kill them, along with reclaiming Tyrfing which was no longer cursed. Later, Angantyr and his half-brother Hlöd would engage each other in a massive battle that would end in the deaths of both Hlöd and his half-sister Hervor. According to legend today, the ancient dynasty of Swedish kings, known as the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Muns%C3%B6 House of Munsö], were actual descendants of Berserker as it was said that their ancestor was his son Angantyr. Appearance With his fiendish looking black heavy armor and violent nature, Berserker's appearance can easily be described as a "Viking of Hell". With the helmet off, Berserker is revealed to have short blonde and blue eyes similar to his mother's. As the Chaos Viking, his skin becomes grayish black and his entire armor is fully black. One horn on his helmet longer than the other that has a part cut off. His right eye is now a flashing blue that always leaves a light trail whenever he moves. Personality Even as a Berserker-class Servant, Berserker's violent and ruthless nature has not left him. There can simply be no way to describe Berserker's nature as a an "atrocious and brutal viking". Berserker loves and hates his family more than he loves or hates anyone else, but he would not hesitate to kill even his mother Hervor in the most painful of ways if he crossed paths with her. As the Chaos Viking, Berserker is a horrible, twisted psychopath. No longer bound by the Mad Enhancement, Berserker becomes more than willing to kill his mother even as he gleefully says he loves her when he tries to actually do it. Deep down inside though, Berserker is completely broken, unable to forgive himself for killing his own brother, the one person he cared for the most. Role It is revealed during the middle of the story in Fate/Reverse that he is working alongside another group of Servants that are looking for Holy Grail Fragments for sinister purposes, though in Berserker's case he is forced into doing so rather than outright slay all of his allies. The Protagonist and Hervor finally encounter Berserker in Jötunnheim whilst pursuing his Master, Mūtsuro, and Berserker immediately recognizes and tries to kill his mother, eventually though Berserker is ordered (via a Command Seal) by Mūtsuro to retreat from the battle. Berserker appears again once Xi Zuochi makes his play in taking over Grail Castle by using his Noble Phantasm to brainwash many of the Protagonist's Servants, including Hervor. Prior to the final battle after the Protagonist liberates Grail Castle and the brainwashed Servants, Berserker is eventually turned into a Revenant and is destined to fight his mother during the final battle. Abilities The violent and atrocious nature of Berserker is matched only by his violent, brutal way of fighting. Every strike he makes with his sword Tyrfing delivers a strong yet sinister intention, the desire to completely overwhelm his enemies is visibly clear the moment Berserker begins to swing his sword. Unlike the Tyrfing in Hervor's possession, Berserker's Tyrfing has a normal looking scabbard though the scabbard is tough enough that Berserker can use it as a bludgeon weapon instead, Berserker does not reveal the blade of Tyrfing until it is guaranteed to kill the enemy. For Personal Skills, Berserker has four of them: Berserk, Warmongering, Aggression of the Violent One and Mental Pollution. With Berserk, Berserker is able to fight savagely without mental interference such as pressure, confusion or fascination, Warmongering is a Skill that enables Berserker to be the one that strikes first in a fight no matter the circumstances, the chances of delivering the first hit depend on how high the rank of the Skill is which in Berserker's case is 60-80%. Aggression of the Violent One is a Skill that enables Berserker to fight in such a brutal and atrocious manner without a negative penalty, since he was already known to have been an aggressive individual in his legend. And finally, Mental Pollution prevents Berserker from being under the influence of a mental attacking-based thaumaturgy. Chaos Viking The Chaos Viking is the Revenant that is fought during the final battle of Fate/Reverse taking place before the showdown with the final boss. He is now capable of unsheathing Tyrfing, without suffering the negative consequences that the blade's Evil Deeds curse would inflict on him should he fail to kill his opponent, this is due to the legend of Berserker and the Tyrfing in his possession having their legends overwritten. On the other hand, the curse still remains in the blade, but Berserker can inflict that curse on his opponents should he land a very successful hit with his sword against them. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Berserker Category:Berserker-class Servants Category:Berserker Class Servants Category:Berserker servant